


In Between

by Eiffel_Stalker



Series: There's Always Something Under The Make-Up [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiffel_Stalker/pseuds/Eiffel_Stalker
Summary: He lives more than thirty years in the span of five.
Series: There's Always Something Under The Make-Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120
Collections: Blank Slate 2.0





	In Between

Skull knows that he took Checker Face's offer because of a promise he made to himself that he doesn't remember.

Like he knows he took stunt driving because of a desire to keep from the ground that he doesn't remember.

Like he knows that purple isn't exactly his color, but it's the closest he thinks he'll get of—something that he doesn't remember.

Everything Skull has done in his life can be boiled down to chasing something that he doesn't remember.

* * *

_"With great power comes great responsibility."_

* * *

Skull never fully accepted Skull. It felt too far from what he's chasing but at the same time close to something else.

**_(Wide, wide eyes that look almost hollow in its whiteness. Mr. St– might've made it a little too intimidating.)_ **

Skull never really liked his suit. It felt too leathery to be the one he's chasing, but at the same time, he hates showing skin.

**_(Any centimeter of his skin can be used to find him. He can't be discovered. He has to hidehidehideortheyllhurtAuntM–)_ **

Skull never truly embraced his helmet. It felt too bulky for what he's chasing but at the same time he hates showing his face.

**_(Fabric. Mask. Face covered. Moving moving moving eyes. Everything is wrong, but he can never show his face.)_ **

Skull never honestly recognized a list of things he's done as whatever it is he's chasing.

**_(He feels like whatever he's chasing shouldn't define him. He tries to ignore it.)_ **

* * *

_“If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it.”_

* * *

Skull— _no, not really, but still S, always S_ —meets the Arcobaleno, and he almost walks out.

**_(The back of his neck tingles and his hair stands straight and he knows in his very being–_ **

**_dangerous.)_ **

He puts on makeup— _his_ _mask, where is his mask?—_ and never takes it off around this colorful collection.

**_(His senses never failed him before; he can't show these men what he looks like or–_ **

**_or what?)_ **

He takes his suit— _purple, why is it purple, it shouldn't be purple_ —and never wears anything else for the next thirty years.

**_(He can't be found out by these people who know how to kill because he can't protect–_ **

**_who?)_ **

* * *

_"You can dodge bullets but not bananas? I thought that you could sense that with your P– Tingle."_

* * *

The future doesn't happen, and Skull was the first to die.

**_(Mr. St–... I don't feel so good.)_ **

The Arcobaleno trials start, and Skull is the first to come close to death.

**_(I’m stuck. I can’t move. I can’t…)_ **

The thirty-year curse is broken, and Peter is the first to leave.

* * *

_"It's been five years. Come on; they need us."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't obvious, this is set between Infinity War and Endgame. Although, I'm not changing anything in those movies, so sadly, Tony still dies in my head.


End file.
